A Harmless Wedding
by Your Worshipfulness
Summary: Just a one-chapter AU written a long time ago. I put PG-13 but it isn't really that bad, just some implied stuff. Mac/Harm Mic/NO ONE...I hate him anyway


Harmless Wedding  
Harm sat alone in his apartment with the shades pulled down against the bright sun. He glared at the light, irrationally mad at it for seeming so cheerful when this was possibly the most painful day of his life. The last day with Mac.   
  
Oh sure, she'd still be there, but would it be the same. And would he have to call her Mrs. Brumby. He felt nauseous at the very thought. He noticed then that he had a message on his phone. He had been too depressed last night to do anything but lay in bed and listen to soft rock. He pressed the button praying that it wouldn't be Bud with his annoyingly enthusiastic references to 'The Big Day.'   
  
"Hi, Harm, It's Mac," said the voice that was no longer his, "I wanted to let you know that the bachelor party has been pushed back an hour." "We kept the location the same though, don't want you to get lost, Flyboy." "See you later, bye."  
  
"That is most definitely the last straw," Harm thought to himself. "There is no way I can go to this wedding." "If only she didn't sound so happy." "There was no way I could tell her how I feel, what I really need is some time." Harm glanced around the room and saw a letter from his brother, an invitation to stop by sometime and see him in Russia. "Looks like I'm going to be taking him up on that invitation sooner than he expected." Harm grabbed the phone and dialed the Admiral's number.  
  
An hour later he was packed and ready to go. The Admiral had given his permission as soon as Harm had told him that he needed some time, understanding exactly what he was going through. He dialed Renee's number and got her voice mail. "Well, maybe that's best." He thought.  
  
"Renee, it's Harm, I wanted to let you know I'm taking some time." "I don't think it was really going to work out with us anyway." "You need someone who can give you a hundred and ten percent, and I just can't right now." "Good-bye, Renee."  
  
Next he called his mother and left a message letting her know where he was going and telling her the name of his hotel. "That's two down, one to go," Harm thought ruefully and picked up the phone. Then he put it down again. Leaving a message was too impersonal for her. He picked up a pen and a piece of paper and began his letter.  
  
Dear Sarah,  
I'm taking a little bit of time now, sorry about skipping your wedding, but I don't think many people there will miss me. I hope you are very happy, Sarah, I'll try to be happy for you. I'm going to visit Surgei for awhile. I'd appreciate you sending me some wedding pictures, but do me a favor and only give me ones of you. I've got to go, my plane leaves at noon.  
Love,  
Harm  
  
He put down the pen and folded the paper in half, put it in an envelope, and sealed it. He'd put it on her apartment door on his way to the airport. He gave his apartment one more glance as he walked out the door then didn't look back again.  
  
"Harriet, can you help me carry these things up to the apartment, I don't think I can manage by myself." Major Sarah Mackenzie said to Harriet Sims/Roberts.  
  
"Certainly ma'am." Harriet smiled at her.  
  
"Harriet, for the thousandth time, call me Mac!" Mac said sounding a little exasperated.   
  
"Yes, ma'am." Harriet said contritely.   
  
Mac sighed as she approached her apartment with Harriet in tow. She propped her bags against the wall and unlocked the door. She swung it open and dropped the bags just inside and motioned Harriet in. She then noticed something taped to her door in an envelope.   
  
"What's that, Ma'a-Mac?" Harriet asked curiously as she set down her bags.  
  
"I don't know," Mac responded, "it was on the door there." She opened the letter and scanned it quickly. Then read it again, this time more thoroughly. She sat down on the couch heavily.  
  
"What's wrong, Mac?" Harriet asked, "You're as white as a sheet."  
  
"He's gone." Mac said in disbelief. "He left."  
  
"Who, Mic, I don't believe it!"   
  
"No, Harm." "He said he doesn't belong at the wedding and he's gone to Russia to visit his brother." Mac eyes clouded up, but she quickly blinked them back. "Well, if he doesn't want to stay, that's his choice." She got up and began to pull out her decorations for the party while Harriet just looked at her.  
  
"Ma'am, with all due respect, do you love Mic?"   
  
"Harriet, I'm marrying him!"  
  
"With all due respect, ma'am, that wasn't the question."  
  
"Well, I'm certainly not in love with Harm!"  
  
"I didn't say anything about Harm, Mac, but maybe you should rethink that last answer." Harriet stood up off the couch and picked up the rest of the bags and began to pull out the rest of the items they'd bought. Mac hadn't moved from the couch, she had her head down and she seemed to be lost in thought. Suddenly she sat up straight and got off the couch. She strode purposefully to her closet and began to put her clothes into a bag.  
  
"Harriet." She said turning to her smiling friend.  
  
"Yes ma'am?"  
  
She pulled the ring off her finger. "Would you give this to Mic for me, tell him I'm sorry." "And tell the Admiral, I'll be in Russia if he needs me."  
  
"Yes ma'am!" She said with a grin.  
  
At the Russian Airport- 11:21  
  
Mac stood at the phone speaking in Russian, "Yes, this is Major Sarah Rabb, do you have a reservation for Harmon Rabb Junior?" "I know you don't normally give out information like that, but I lost the name for the hotel my husband said he was staying at." "He is an American and he doesn't speak Russian, I need to find him." Mac put just the right amount of helplessness into her voice to get the information. She thanked the man and hung up. Then she stepped outside and called herself a cab. She got out at the hotel and prepared for the second part of her plan, it was imperative she judge the character of the person she approached precisely. She walked in and approached a young woman who appeared to be in her twenties.  
  
"Excuse me, my name is Sarah Mackenzie, I was wondering if you could tell me the room number for Harmon Rabb?"   
  
"I'm sorry, we can't divulge the room number unless you are on his list." "Are you?"  
  
"No, he doesn't know I'm coming." She put a note of desperation into her voice, "You see, he asked me a very important question in the States and I wasn't sure how to answer him, but I now realize the answer is yes!" "Please, can't you help me?"   
  
The girl smiled, obviously the romantic type she probably lived and breathed drama. "But then, don't we all to some extent," Mac thought to herself.   
  
"Very well, he is in room 18, and it just so happens that the adjoining room 17 is open." "I will give it to you, now here is the key to his room." "But don't tell anyone who gave it to you!"  
  
"I won't say a word," Mac said as she paid for her room. "Thank you so much."  
  
Mac made her way up to her room and put her clothes away. She took a shower and proceeded to 'primp' as it is put. She listened through the door to Harm's room to see if she could hear him moving around. She knew he had come in, but she was rather more nervous than she should have felt.  
  
"Pull it together, Mac," She told herself fiercely, "you have known him for years!" "Take a few deep breaths calm, calm, now."  
  
She unlocked his door very carefully, wincing at the click that sounded a thousand times louder to her than it really was. She gently edged the door open and walked in. He was lying on the bed with the lights still half on, he was wearing only a pair of black pants and a black T-shirt. Sleep had smoothed all the lines from his face and she smiled when she saw him. He looked so peaceful, she almost didn't want to wake him up. She checked the mirror quickly and decided her short, black, shimmery dress would definitely impress him. She carefully sat beside him on the bed and gently leaned over him.  
  
"Harm," she whispered, "wake up." She stroked the side of his face, "Come on, wake up."  
  
He stirred slightly and opened his eyes, staring at her in disbelief. "Mac!" "What are you doing here?" "Your supposed to be getting married, remember!"  
  
"I know," she smiled at him, "and you do you know what?" "I got there and realized I'd gone and somehow chosen the wrong groom." He smiled at her as she continued. "Naturally, I was extremely upset and I immediately flew to Russia, where it seems we accidentally misplaced the real groom."  
  
Harm sat up on the bed looking at her expectant gaze and his smile grew wider. He leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips.   
  
"Does this mean you will come back to the states?" Mac asked playfully.  
  
"Well, I don't know," Harm said mock-seriously, "after the way they misplaced me I may be safer over here."   
  
"What if I promise to take you over personally?" Mac asked.  
  
"Well, I suppose," He replied, "after all, you did come all they way here to ask me to marry you."  
  
"Oh, yeah, I did do that didn't I," Mac said teasingly, "but how do I know you know how to be a husband?"  
  
"Well," said Harm in a much more serious tone, "I guess we'll have to practice won't we." Then he leaned forward and kissed her, a much more serious kiss than the last one, and when he pulled away he said the only thing that needed to be said. "I love you, Sarah," and she replied with the only suitable answer, "I love you too, Harm." And they kissed again and very few words were needed after that.  
  
The End 


End file.
